Speak Now
by failed giraffe
Summary: Awalnya ide ini sangat tidak masuk akal tetapi setelahnya aku sadar aku sangat bersyukur karena nya-Lay\ its SuLay/HoLay/JoonXing


Tittle: Speak Now

Author: filed giraffe

Cast: -Kim Joon Myeon

-Zhang Yi Xing

-Yoo Namjoo (OC)

- Kim Jong In as Suho brother

- Do Kyungsoo

-find by ur self

Genre: Absurd, romance,lil bit angst, dan GS

Length: Songfict

Summary: Awalnya ide ini sangat tidak masuk akal tetapi setelahnya aku sadar aku sangat bersyukur karena nya-Lay

Disclamer: this fict belongs to me but the song I mean speak now belongs to Taylor Swift's

Warning: it's GS if u don't like don't judge or read this fict just click ext, btw this fict is weirdo so if u feel headache or stomachache after read my fict just go to docter.-.

Back Song (Speak Now-Taylor Swift)

Failed Giraffe Proudly Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

All Yi Xing pov

I am not the kind of girl_  
><em>Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy  
>Who should be marrying the wrong girl<p>

Ni Hao wo shi Zhang Yi Xing^^. Aku di sini akan menceritakan perjalanan hidupku hehe pertama tama, aku duduk di bangku untuk tamu di samping adik tunanganku Jongin dan Kyungsoo yeojachingu Jongin kalian pasti bingung kenapa bukan aku yang menikah dengannya? baiklah aku akan menjelaskan mengapa aku berada di dalam gereja , jadi begini ceritanya tunanganku akan menikah, ya tunanganku akan menikah kalian pasti bingung mengapa tunanganku itu akan menikah dengan yeoja lain bukan aku? jawabannya adalah terpaksa ah aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan tunanganku ini namanya adalah Kim Joon Myeon kami sudah menjalin hubungan kami sejak lama eum sepertinya ketika kami masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 JHS aku sebenarnya bukan asli orang Korea aku berasal dari China tepatnya dari Changsa aku pindah ke Korea karena pekerjaan babaku and fortunetly aku tinggal tepat di samping rumah JoonMa ge bahkan balkon kamarku dan balkon kamarnya berseblahan haha xD ah iya aku lupa tadi seharusnya aku menjelaskan kenapa bukan aku yang akan menikah dengannya jadi begini ceritanya.

#FlasbackOn

"Xing Xing-ah" ketika itu kami sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman dekat rumah kami,

"Ye gege?"

"Saranghaeyo nan jeongmal saranghamnida" ah rasanya pipiku memanas setiap dia mengatakan kata kata cheesy but romantic x3

"Ne nado saranghaeyo ge, shenme ge? Tiba-tiba bilang begitu" aku heran dengan tingkahnya yang menurutku sedikit berbeda dari biasanya

"Aniya xingie, aku hanya merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak enak yang akan terjadi ingatlah apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus mencintaimu"

"Ne Joonmyeonnie gege arra"

Ada apa yah sama joonma ge bicaranya seperti orang yang sedang menunggu ajal saja._. –kaloomjunmenmatetanteyicingentarjandadongse/?- . Tiba-tiba saja ada seonggok/? Tubuh manusia yang muncul di depanku dan myeonnie gege dan aku tidak mengenal gadis ini cius deh'-'

"Joon Myeon oppa aku butuh pertanggung jawabanmu" pertanggung jawaban apa yah? Emang Myeonnie ge buat salah apa?

"Pertanggung jawaban apa?"

"Aku hamil anakmu"

"MWORAGO?" ige mwoya-_-)? Joonma gege saja tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' denganku sebelum kami benar benar menikah yah walaupun kami sudah tunangan kami hanya pernah berciuman dan tidak sampai ke tahap selanjutnya.

"YI? TA SHI SHUI GE?" O.O APA INI DIA SIAPA ENAK SAJA MAIN MENGAKU HAMIL ANAK MYEONNIE GE! (ta shi shui: dia siapa)

"Namjoo-ssi aku tidak pernah sekalipun berhubungan badan denganmu sudah berapa kali harus ku bilang aku hanya menganggapmu adikku aku mencintai Yi Xing hanya dia yang ada di hatiku kau tak akan pernah bisa mengubahnya, Xingie chagi dia Namjoo hoobae ku ketika kuliah dia menyukaiku dan aku sudah menolaknya tetapi dia terus mengejarku"

"Aniya oppa hiks janin di dalam perutku ini anakmu oppa apa kau lupa kejadian waktu itu" dia mulai bercerita bagaimana bisa dia hamil aku tiak mengerti ini sangat tidak masuk akal

"Demi Tuhan Namjoo-ssi aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, Xing peracayalah kepadakku"

"Dui bu qi ge aku harus pulang uruslah masalahmu dengannya aku mempercayaimu ge walaupun kau berbuat hal yang sangat menyakitiku"

"Tapi Xingie chagi ini tidak benar jebal"

"Aniya ge aku mempercayaimu dan aku sangat menyayangimu ah ani tapi sangat mencintaimu tapi bayi itu lebih membutuhkan baba nya" jawabku sambil tersenyum lirih

"Xingie"

"Dui bu qi ge" merelakan orang yang sangat kau sayangi bersama orang lain itu rasanya sangat sulit

#flashbackOff

I sneak in and see your friends_  
><em>And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_  
><em>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
><em>Somewhere back inside a room_  
><em>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

Dan disinilah aku sekarang duduk di samping Kyungsoo ssebenarnya aku tak mau ke pernikahan ini karena aku harus melihat orang yang paling kucintai akan menikah bukan denganku tetapi karena ide gila Jongin aku terpaksa harus ikut apa kalian penasaran apa ide gilanya? Rahasia ;p .

Aish melihat keluarganya yang sangat menyebalkan membuatku ingin menelan guling, ku liat sedari tadi Myeonnie ge melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan dui bu qi ge wo ai ni~

This is surely not what you thought it would be_  
><em>I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<p>

Aku tau ge ini tidak seperti apa yang kau inginkan ge aku sangat mengerti keinginanmu kau tidak ingin menikah dengannya kan aku sudah tau semuanya ge tunggulah aku kau tak akan menikah dengannya

Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_  
><em>Don't wait, or say a single vow_  
><em>You need to hear me out_  
><em>And they said speak now  
>Fond gestures are exchanged<em><br>_And the organ starts to play_  
><em>A song that sounds like a death march_  
><em>And I am hiding in the curtains_  
><em>It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_  
><em>She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_  
><em>But I know you wish it was me,_  
><em>You wish it was me_  
><em>Don't you?_  
><em> 

"Nuna siap siaplah nun sebentar lagi pertunjukanmu akan di mulai aku tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi yeoja sinting itu ketika rahasianya terbongkar haha" Dasar Jongin ada saja kelakuan gilanya

"Ye Jongin-ah kalo bukan karena ide gilamu mana mau aku melihat orang yang aku cintai menikah dengan orang lain rasanya sungguh sakit" lirihku

"Omona eonni uljima jangan menangis eon cinta sejati akan tetap menyatu eonni yang sabar ne"

"Xie xie Kyungie"

Aku akan berusaha kuat untukmu Myeonnie ge, sepertinya pernikahannya akan di mulai karena Lagu kematian eh salah maksudnya lagu pernikahan sedang di mainkan oleh Baekkie dia adalah sahabat kami.

"Eih Kyungie liatlah jalannya sudah seperti ratu kecantikan ish dasar yeoja gila"

"Ne eon jalannya seperti ratu kecantikan padahal cih"

"YiXing nuna,Kyungie chagi dia itu memang yeoja gila kekeke aku kasihan sama Joon Myeon hyung mau saja dia tertipu muslihat musang itu, Ah iya nuna semalam aku melihat joonmyeon hyung menangis dia berkata 'apapun yang akan terjadi hati ini hanya milikmu seorang Xing maafkan aku' begitu katanya" ungkap JongIn sambil mengikuti mimic muka serta suara Myeonnie ge,

"Ya jongin terimakasih informasinya"

Ge aku tau kau berharap bahwa wanita itu aku kan? Wo Ai Ni Kim Joon Myeon selamanya akan begitu ge

Don't say yes, run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_  
><em>Don't wait, or say a single vow_  
><em>Your time is running out_  
><em>And they said speak now_  
><em>Ooh, la la 

Kumohon ge jangan katakana iya dan kumohon pilihlah aku, aku tau ini terlihat salah tapi aku sangat mencintaimu tidak seperti yeoja itu yang hanya menyukaimu karena hartamu saja ge waktumu tidak banyak untuk mengatakan ketidak inginanmu untuk menikah denganya.

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_  
><em>There's the silence, there's my last chance_  
><em>I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me_  
><em>Horrified looks from everyone in the room_  
><em>But I'm only looking at you_  
><em>I am not the kind of girl

Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_  
><em>But you are not the kind of boy_  
><em>Who should be marrying the wrong girl_  
><em> 

Aku dengar pastur berkata berbiacara sekarang atau diam selamanya aku tau ini kesempatan terakhirku agar bisa bersamamu ge saatnya melancarkan ide gila jongin

"Nuna/Eonni hwaiting!"

Aku harus sangat bertrimakasih kepada mereka berdua dan by the way ide gila jongin ini sudah di ketahui orang tua mereka dan Abeoji dan Eommonim malah menyetui ide gila itu bahkan baba dan mama pun setuju karena mereka tau Namjoo bukanlah orang yang baik dan rencana mereka akan terkabulkan yah menikahkanku dengan Joon Myeon ge walaupun Myeonnie ge tidak mengetahui ide ini tapi tak apalah biarlah ini menjadi surprise untuknya.

Aku, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berdiri dengan tangan bergetar dan menggoyangkan tangan wajah takut Namjoo dan orang tuanya sangat kelihatan tapi tatpanku hanya tertuju kepada Myeonnie ge.

Aku bukan tipe gadis yang akan mengahncurkan upacara pernikahan percayalah tetapi aku tau Myeonnie ge tidak mungkin menikah dengan yeoja yang hanya memanfaatkannya terlebih lagi yang dia tidak cintai. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang muncul dari pintu gereja mengangkat tangan dan mengatakan jikalau dia juga tak setuju.

Lelaki itu adalah namjachingu Namjoo dan dia menjelaskan semua kebohongan Namjoo . Myeonnie ge menatapku dengan mata yang menunjukkan raut kebahagiaan Baekkie juga terlihat senang dengan gagalnya pernikahan ini.

And you'll say let's run away now_  
><em>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_  
><em>Baby, I didn't say my vows_  
><em>So glad you were around_  
><em>When they said speak now_  
><em> 

Aku sangat bahagia karena kau mau pergi bersamaku dan lari dari yeoja itu tetapi sebelum kami lari kami di nikahkan oleh pastur dan yah akhirnya kami menjadi sepasang suami istri sungguh bahagianya perasaanku bisa menjadi istrinya

"Xingie chagi aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal itu gomapta chagi karena itu kita berua bisa menikah saranghae nae anae"

"Hehehe ini semua berasal dari ide Jongin berterima kasihlah kepada didi mu ge kalau bukan karena idenya kita tak akan menikah"

"Ne Chagi arra, Saranghae chagi wo ai ni"

"Wo ye ai ni ge"

Cintaku padamu tak akan pernah berubah Myeonnie ge karena sesungguhnya hanya dirimu yang ada di hatiku aku tak perduli orang yang tidak menyukai kita bersama dengan menjadi istrimu sudah membawa kebahagian tersendiri untukku- Yi Xing

Cintaku selamanya untukmu Xing kau milikku akupun milikmu hanya Tuhan lah yang mampu memisahkan kita aku berharap begitu Xingie jadilah ibu dari anak anaku xing aku sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu- Joon Myeon

Epilog:

"Huweee mama Yeon jiejie nakal ke Juny mama huwe"

"Yeonnie jangan buat Juny menangis sayang"

"Dui bu qi mama"

"Gwenchana sayang asalkan Mi Yeon tidak mengganggu meimeinya lagi ne?"

"Ye mama"

"Morning yeobo~"

"Morning too baobei, kopimu sudah siap , ah iya ge bisakah kita berlibur besok sudah lama kita tidak berlibur"

"Ne appa cudah lama kita tidak piknik belcama" Juny anak keduaku menjawab yah karena sesungguhnya Myeonnie ge akhir akhir ini sangat sibuk

"Baiklah akan appa pikirkan, Mi Yeon dan Juny mau kemana?"

"Ke Hokkaido ne appa jebalyo" Mi Yeon mulai merayu dengan puppy eyes nya aigoo kyeopta

"Baiklah kita akan ke Hokkaido tapi lusa gwenchana?"

"Ne appa gwenchana" kedua putri ku terlihat sangat bersemangat kekeke

"Nah sarapan sudah siap ayo kita makan"

"Ne mama~"

END

Finally end fiuh ini epep ane kerjain dalam 4 jam jadi mohon map bila banyak typo ini terinspirasi ketika sedang mendengar lagu speak now jadinya kepikiran aje idenya jadinya isengdeh buatnya semoga ini ga gaje .-. big thanks buat temen temen gue-Yanna,Yuni,Lola&Dewi- yang udah nyemangatin gue maacih guys lop yah /m\


End file.
